


Christmas Morning Revelations

by heartsdesire456



Series: 25 Days of Fandom [20]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Coming Out, Humor, M/M, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2819963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Follow up to Christmas Eve Confessions that everybody asked for)</p>
<p>Bruce gestured to Bucky with his spatula. “You’re not sick are you? You seem pretty lethargic this morning.”</p>
<p>Bucky smirked. “Hey, can you blame a guy for being kinda sleepy after having morning sex and then doing it again in the shower?” he asked, wiggling his eyebrows. “Merry Christmas to me.” Bruce blushed some, rolling his eyes.</p>
<p>Natasha and Clint exchanged looks before Clint turned to look at Bucky. “Who the hell did you have sex <i>with</i>?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Morning Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> What it says, follow up to the last entry because everybody wanted it.
> 
> And yes, I know I'm behind. That's why I'm trying to post 3 fics today!

There hadn’t been any plans to get up and all have breakfast together on Christmas morning, so when Bucky came into the kitchen to join Steve, he was surprised to see all the others cooking and eating and just hanging out, basically. He saluted Natasha playfully on his way past, then slid up behind Steve, who was making coffee, and slid his hands around his waist. “Make some for me, too, Stevie,” he said, laying his cheek against the dip between Steve’s shoulder blades, even if he had to slump a little to do so.

Steve relaxed, pressing back against him some. “Sure, Buck,” he said, grabbing another mug. Bucky thanked him by shifting to press his lips to the back of Steve’s neck. Steve shivered and Bucky smirked, sliding a hand under the front of Steve’s shirt to stroke his stomach as he did it again.

Steve jerked, turning his head to glare over his shoulder. “Bucky,” he warned and Bucky smirked, standing on his toes to kiss Steve’s cheek.

“Well somebody’s extra handsy today,” Tony chimed in, making Bucky grin and pull his hand out of Steve’s shirt, settling back on his feels to return to laying his cheek on Steve’s shoulders as he turned to look at Stark. “Never seen you grope each other in front of everybody.”

“Hey, may hand’s above the waist,” Bucky defended, smirking to show he wasn’t at all ashamed. 

Tony shrugged. “Just saying, you don’t usually get all grabby like that in public,” he said, hopping up onto the counter beside where Bruce was cooking to steal bites when Bruce couldn’t slap his hand away in time. 

Steve bit his lip, turning around in the circle of Bucky’s arms to hand him his coffee, making Bucky back off and take it. “Actually, there’s something we should probably tell you guys,” Steve said as he followed Bucky over to the table, where the others were sitting already.

Pepper gave them a concerned look. “You guys didn’t have a fight and break your apartment did you?” she asked. “You seem okay now, or I’d worry you were still upset with each other.”

Bruce gestured to Bucky with his spatula. “You’re not sick are you? You seem pretty lethargic this morning.”

Bucky smirked. “Hey, can you blame a guy for being kinda sleepy after having morning sex and then doing it again in the shower?” he asked, wiggling his eyebrows. “Merry Christmas to me.” Bruce blushed some, rolling his eyes.

Natasha and Clint exchanged looks before Clint turned to look at Bucky. “Who the hell did you have sex _with_?” he asked and Natasha narrowed her eyes at him and Steve. 

“Uh, hopefully his boyfriend?” Tony suggested, and Bucky gave him a surprised look. He was shocked Stark was observant enough to notice he and Steve were a couple now. Sure, he’d slid his hand up Steve’s shirt and kissed his cheek, but that was only a little further than all the tactile affection he and Steve had already shared in front of them. 

Bruce nodded reluctantly. “Pretty sure Steve not yelling or angry suggests Bucky didn’t cheat on him.”

Natasha shot Bruce a look like he’d lost his mind. “How the hell do you cheat on your best friend?” she asked, glancing at Clint, who looked equally confused. 

Tony frowned. “What?”

“You, ‘what’,” Clint said, holding out a hand. “You have to be dating to cheat on somebody.”

Bruce and Tony exchanged looks, then turned to Pepper. “Uh, we’re not imagining this conversation, right?” Bruce asked, and Pepper looked at Clint and Natasha curiously.

“Why do you two think Steve and Bucky aren’t dating?” she asked curiously.

Natasha blinked. “Because they’re not. Right?” she asked Steve, and he blushed.

“Um, that’s kind of what we wanted to tell you guys,” he said, and Bucky nodded, smirking at Steve.

“This dumb shit had somehow missed the fact I’m pretty gone on him,” Bucky explained. “Unlike picking up when somebody loves his ass, he is really good at hiding it, though, cause I had no clue I had a chance,” Bucky added, making Steve blush and duck his head.

Clint raised a hand. “Told you they weren’t dating,” he said, and Pepper looked at Tony and Bruce and then they all looked at Steve and Bucky with mixed expressions of confusion and annoyance. 

Steve rolled his eyes, cheeks still pink. “It’s not my fault you never acted any differently as long as I can remember,” he accused.

“But… but.” Bruce stopped and gave them a look like he had no idea what the hell to say. “How the _hell_ have you been ‘just friends’ all this time? Don’t you share a _bed_?”

Bucky nodded. “Yeah, but we did that since we started living together after Steve’s Ma died. Didn’t take but a few weeks back before I had a nightmare that didn’t end in flashbacks and I went and crawled in the bed with Steve and just never left.” He shrugged. “It’s warm and comfortable.”

Steve nodded, chuckling. “You have no idea how much I had missed you snoring,” he teased. He looked at the others curiously. “You thought we’d been just super reserved but dating since he started sleeping in my bed?”

Bruce nodded. “Only you’re not that reserved. I mean… you two are always within touching distance of each other when I see you. You’re very tactile with each other. It’s like teenagers in love or something, always having a hand on each other’s arm or side even if you’re doing things apart while sitting together.” He chuckled, shaking his head. “You guys were like that as just best friends, what the hell are you going to be like now that you’re dating?”

Bucky leered. “Like this,” he said, turning and kissing Steve without warning, startling a squeak out of Steve as he curled a hand in his blond hair. Steve moaned when Bucky teasingly licked into his mouth, but pulled away before Steve could make the kiss linger. He smirked at the dazed look in Steve’s eyes when he blinked at him and patted him on the cheek. He turned and saw the others all trying not to laugh at their behavior. He winked at Bruce. “You asked,” he said, leaning his head on Steve’s shoulder. 

Tony just shook his head. “I’m so confused right now.” He gestured between Bucky and Steve. “You should know my old man referred to you as ‘Steve’s lover’ in his journals,” he said and Bucky raised an eyebrow whereas Steve’s jaw dropped.

“ _What_?!” Steve asked, and Tony nodded, snickering.

“Yeah, Buddy. I just figured the whole ‘getting Bucky back’ was some dramatic reunited lovers thing,” he said, shrugging. 

Steve gave Bucky a look and Bucky shrugged. “Just another person that’s smarter than you,” he teased, and Steve shrugged, leaning in to kiss his cheek.

“Just says something about your taste in men,” he teased and Bucky snorted, shoving at him playfully.


End file.
